Cave of Secrets/Transcript
KION: The fiercest, bravest, fastest, strongest and keenest of sight. BESHTE: Poa... There sure are lots of paintings about the old Lion Guards avengers. KION: Yeah. But nothing about them battling an evil lion who's come back from the past. FULI: Maybe it’s never happened before. MAKINI: Or maybe you just haven't seen the right painting yet. Did you know that all the lair's caverns have paintings in them? KION: Really? MAKINI: Oh yes! And there are so many caverns, you wouldn't believe it. Come on, I'll show you! Rafiki has been teaching me all about them. There's so much wisdom on the walls. ¶ Every painting has a meaning ¶ Stories to be told ¶ So much knowledge all around us ¶ From new to very old ¶ It's the wisdom wisdom wisdom on the wall ¶ It's the wisdom wisdom wisdom on the wall ¶ All this history waiting right here '' ''¶ Lessons for us all ¶ From the birth of King Simba ¶ To Scar's fiery fall ¶ It's the wisdom wisdom wisdom on the wall woohoo hoo ¶ It's the wisdom wisdom wisdom on the wall ¶ Now I'm sure that we can find ¶ What you need somewhere ¶ So let's look on every wall ¶ And maybe it's down there ¶ It's the wisdom wisdom wisdom on the wall woohoo hoo ¶ It's the wisdom wisdom wisdom on the wall oh yeah ¶ It's the wisdom wisdom wisdom on the wall woohoo hoo ¶ It's the wisdom wisdom wisdom on the wall woohoo hoo ¶ On the walls woohoo hoo ¶ On the walls FULI: (SIGHS) So much for wisdom on the walls. BUNGA: Yep. I say we go show Scar what's what. KION: Hmm. BUNGA: You coming? BESHTE: What is it, Kion? KION: I'm not sure. This painting kinda looks like the Mark of Evil. ONO: You mean that symbol Scar burned in the dirt? KION: Yes. That's what Rafiki called it. This painting must be important. FULI: So important that they didn't even bother to finish it? MAKINI: Maybe they stopped painting because they couldn't paint anymore. Look! There's no more room. KION: Or maybe the painting came first. Before the rock. Beshte, think you can move this rock? BESHTE: You got it Kion. Twende kibo... (GRUNTS) ...ko? Whew! It's really wedged in there. But I'll get it. (GRUNTS) (GRUNTING) ONO: Look at that. FULI: Wow! KION: A secret cave! BUNGA: (LAUGHS) MAKINI: That's the Mark of Evil all right. And the original Lion Guard. You were right Kion. I think this means the cave leads to a secret chamber deep beneath the lair. KION: Makini, what does that mean? MAKINI: Well.. It looks like a long time ago the lions of the Pride Lands found a way to defeat a great evil, and this chamber holds the secret. KION: Then we're going to that chamber. BUNGA: Now we're talking! Zuka... MAKINI: Wait! This painting's a warning. The caves are dangerous. ONO: Well, they are caves. And if there is a powerful secret down there the lions of the past would have wanted it away from prying eyes. KION: It may be dangerous, but we're the Pride Lands fiercest, bravest, fastest, strongest and keenest of sight. If anyone's gonna find the secret to defeating evil, it's us. BESHTE: You said it, Kion. BUNGA: Like I was saying, Zuka Zama! KION: Sorry, Makini, but you'll be safer if you stay here. MAKINI: That's okay, I've got all these amazing new paintings to look at. Or if they're not new they're old, but, the're new to me and they're all amazing! KION: Look, another painting. ONO: Too bad we don't have Makini here to make it move and tell us what it means. BUNGA: Don't worry. I can figure it out. Mmm-hmm. Uh-huh. Mmm. FULI: Well? BUNGA: Nope. I got nothing. Want me to go get Makini? KION: Mmm-mmm. I'm still worried it might be too dangerous down here. BESHTE: Yeah. Who knows what could happen to her? (RUMBLING) BESHTE: Whoa! BUNGA: BESHTE! KION: Beshte! FULI: HUH? (ALL SCREAMING) (SHOUTING) ONO: Hapana! Guys, watch out! Sharp rocks coming up! I mean, you're coming down on sharp rocks! BESHTE: Uh-oh. Twende Kiboko! Yeah! Oh... ONO: Beshte! Incoming! ALL: (SCREAMING) BESHTE: Guys! Land on me. (GRUNTING) Everybody okay? FULI: Yep. I'm okay. KION: Thanks, Beshte. ONO: Oh, good thing we had the Pride Lands strongest with us. KION: You said it, Ono. FULI: Okay... Ono can fly, but how do the rest of us get back up there? KION: Maybe we're not supposed to. Look! FULI: You think we should go in there? KION: The painting said the chamber was deep beneath the lair. FULI: (SCOFFS) We're deep, all right. (GASPS) Another painting. BESHTE: Any idea what it means? KION: I think it means we're on the right path. Come on! FULI: (SIGHS) I hope we're getting closer to this big secret. KION: We gotta be. We're still finding paintings. FULI: So, which way now? KION: Huh? BUNGA: I got this. I've got loads of experience with caves. KION: Who knows, maybe he picked the right one. ONO: Or maybe not. KION: Dead end. Let's head back. BUNGA: Or, maybe it just looks like a dead end. (GRUNTING) I bet it's another secret passage. (GRUNTS) Like before! FULI: It's just a wall, Bunga. BUNGA: I don't think so. (SCREAMING AND GRUNTS) Okay... It could be a wall. MAKINI: Then Askari and his Lion Guard led the animals to Mizimu Grove. Oh. I'm kinda far away from the entrance. I better go back. The first painting said this cavern's dangerous. Except, all these paintings must have been painted by a Royal Mjuzi. And I'm a Royal Mjuzi in training. So it should be safe enough for me to look at just one more painting, or two. FULI: Ugh. Another dead end. BUNGA: Nah. This one's definitely a secret passage. Zuka Zama! (GRUNTS and GROANS) Why does that keep happening? FULI: Because this path is nothing but dead ends. KION: It doesn't make sense. Why would the paintings lead us down here if there's no way to get through? Ono, fly up there and see if you can get the lay of the land. ONO: Affirmative. Oh... I know why we keep hitting dead ends. We're in a maze! And it looks just like that last painting we saw. Don't worry. I'll find the way out. Hmm. Got it. Follow me. This way! MAKINI: (GIGGLING) Oh. Oh! What wonderful wisdom do you have for me, new painting? (GASPS) (GASPS) It's a warning. Oh, no. Kion! Fuli! Bunga, Ono, Beshte. Are you okay? KION: Good work, Ono. You got us through. ONO: Happy to help. BUNGA: I still think I could have found the secret passageway. KION:(LAUGHS) Luckily, we had the keenest of sight with us so you didn't have to. FULI: Yeah. Just like it was lucky we had Beshte with us earlier or we might have been smashed on those rocks. BESHTE: Oh, it was nothing. KION: Wait. What if it's not luck at all? What if this is all a test? We needed the strongest and the keenest of sight to get past those first two obstacles. All these hidden caves and challenges, it's meant to see if we're a worthy Lion Guard. BUNGA: Worthy? Of course, we're worthy! Worthy of what? KION: Worthy of discovering the secret to defeating great evil! FULI: Yeah. The lions of the past must have made it so that only the best of the best can make it down here. BUNGA: That's us! I mean, who else in the Pride Lands could have gotten this far? Seriously, who else? MAKINI: There you are! I'm so glad you're okay. ALL: Makini! BUNGA: Oh, hey, Makini. I was just saying that nobody else in the Pride Lands could get down... Hey! KION: How did you make it through the maze? MAKINI: Oh, that? I just followed your footsteps. ONO: Oh, good thinking. BUNGA: Follow our footsteps! Why didn't we follow our footsteps? FULI: Because we hadn't made them yet? BUNGA: Ah, good point! KION: Makini? I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to be down here. MAKINI: But, Kion, all these paintings down here must have been painted by a Royal Mjuzi, like me. FULI: She's right. KION: Okay, then just stay close. MAKINI: Mmm-hmm. KION: Now that we know these are tests, we know it's not gonna get any easier. Up here, this way. Whoa, stop! BUNGA: There's the path, over there! BESHTE: But how do we get to it? There's no way across. FULI: Is this another test? ONO: I can get across. BUNGA: You've already had your test. Unless this is a test for the keenest of flight. FULI: Earlier Lion Guards were all lions. They couldn't fly. BUNGA: Oh, yeah. Too bad. Ono would've aced this test. MAKINI: Hey, guys, over here! It's a lion on the edge of the cliff, just like now. BUNGA: Hey, that's the bravest lion. That's me! I'm the bravest lion. Except the lion part. So make it move. Let's see what I do. FULI: That was a lot of help. BESHTE: He just walked out into empty air. BUNGA: I could do that. KION: Hang on, Bunga. Let's think about this. BUNGA: Think about it? Pfft! Since when do I do that? Zuka zama! (ALL GASPING) BUNGA: Whoo-hoo! (ALL GASPING) BESHTE: Uh, Little B? How are you doing that? ONO: Oh. There's a bridge. KION: There is? Oh, there is. BESHTE: Poa... MAKINI: When did that get there? ONO: Well, it's always been there. We just couldn't see it. It's called an optical illusion. BUNGA: Aw... I thought maybe I was the keenest of flight. MAKINI: I've never seen anything like an invisible bridge before. I can't wait to get back and tell Rafiki all about it. Better yet, I'll paint it! FULI: And exactly how are you going to paint an invisible bridge? MAKINI: Oh, good question, Fuli. Oh, we're really close to the final chamber. The entrance is at the end of this path. FULI: You mean the entrance that's blocked by a gigantic rock? KION: This must be another test. BUNGA: I don't know, Kion. I don't think even Beshte can move a rock this big. BESHTE: Maybe not. But I can try. Wait, I've already had my test. BUNGA: Maybe it's just a rock. (RUMBLING) Did you skip breakfast today, Big B? BESHTE: That's not me. (ALL GASPING) ONO: Hapana! The rock! (ALL SCREAMING) (ALL PANTING) (ALL SCREAMING) (ALL PANTING CONTINUES) KION: Ono! Is there anywhere we can get out of the path of this boulder? ONO: The passageway is too narrow! FULI: I got an idea! (GRUNTS) (PANTING, GRUNTING) KION: Fuli, what are you doing? FULI: Trying to slow it down! ONO: Good idea, except it's not working! FULI: So let's try this! If I can't slow it down, maybe I can speed it up! (GRUNTS) (GRUNTS, GROANS) (CRASHES) KION: Huh, nice work, Fuli. FULI: Thanks. BUNGA: That was un-Bunga-lievable! BESHTE: Good thing you're the fastest. KION: Okay, guys, this is it. I hope. BUNGA: So, Kion, we've had tests for the strongest, the keenest of sight, the bravest, the fastest, even the Mjuzi-est. What do you think your test is gonna be? KION: I'm not sure, Bunga. (RUMBLING) ONO: Hapana! BUNGA: So, uh, when do you think you're gonna get your test, Kion? FULI: Bunga... KION: Is everyone all right? BESHTE: Yep. ONO: Affirmative. MAKINI: Me, too. Except I can't see anything. Ah! BESHTE: Makini? MAKINI: Oh, careful! ONO: Hapana! What if there are more traps and dangers here and we can't see them? BUNGA: Or more bottomless pits? MAKINI: Oh, no. BUNGA: Look out! FULI: Careful! Ow! KION: Everyone stop moving! (ECHOING) Follow my voice, and get behind me. Keep coming, that's good. Everyone here? BESHTE: Yep. MAKINI: Uh huh. BUNGA: I am! FULI: Me too. ONO: Affirmative. KION: Okay, now I think I can find the way out. (KION ROARS) (ROAR ECHOING) BUNGA: Hey, was that another lion? ONO: No, that was Kion's roar bouncing off the cave walls. It's called an echo. KION: Right, and I'm gonna use it to lead us all out of here. (KION ROARS) (ROAR ECHOING) Okay, there's a wallto our left. (ROARS) (ROAR ECHOING) Okay, and one dead ahead. (KION ROARS) (ROAR ECHOING) Okay, we're going this way. Everyone stay close. (KION ROARS) (ROAR ECHOING) FULI: Nice job, Kion. BESHTE: If that was a test of leadership, I'd say you passed. ONO: Indeed. MAKINI: Wow, look at this place. KION: Guys? I think we made it. BESHTE: Poa. ONO: Fascinating. MAKINI: I never dreamed it'd be so beautiful. Look at this painting. And this one! BESHTE: Like my dad always says, "Live long enough, and you'll see everything." I don't think he ever thought I'd see something like this. BUNGA: Yeah, but where's the secret? KION: (CHUCKLES) We've come this far. I think we'll find it, Bunga. BUNGA: Good, after all these tests, I'm itching to fight great evil. (EXCLAIMS) Or maybe I'm just itchy. MAKINI: Everyone, over here! I think the story we're looking for is right here, look. It all started long ago. A very evil group of lions tried to take over the Pride Lands. And, in doing so, they nearly destroyed it. So, the good lions of the Pride Lands created a powerful, unstoppable force that could defeat the evil lions, once and for all. And it worked! But only the worthiest in the Pride Lands would be allowed to find this force and use it. BUNGA: That's us, we're the worthiest. KION: But where is this unstoppable force? What's the secret? MAKINI: I think... It's right... Over there. KION: Okay, guys, we've come all this way. Everyone ready? BUNGA: You kidding? Cave of secrets, here we come. KION: Makini, will you do the honors? MAKINI: (BREATHING DEEPLY) Okay. ALL: Huh? ONO: That's... Unexpected. KION: There's gotta be more than this. BUNGA: I know, maybe the secret's in the water. FULI: Bunga! BUNGA: Nope, no secret to defeating great evil in there. KION: Heyvi kabisa! Actually, I think there is, look. The great force to defeating great evil is here. It's... Us. BESHTE: Poa. FULI: Oh... ONO: We're the secret. BUNGA: Well, yeah, that's what I've been saying all along! MAKINI: Of course! It's all right here in the paintings. That's the secret they created to defeat great evil. Askari's original Lion Guard. KION: Exactly. MAKINI: If I had figured that out from all the paintings earlier, you wouldn't have had to go through all those dangerous tests. Sorry. KION: Actually, Makini, I think we had to go through those tests. ONO: So everyone would know we were worthy? KION: So we'd know. We are the powerful, unstoppable force that will defeat Scar, together. BUNGA: Because we're the Lion Guard. KION: Right. Till the Pride Lands end... ALL: Lion Guard Defend! Category:Transcripts Category:Season Two Transcripts